bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
8th Division (Snakes)
The Eighth Division (八番隊, Hachibantai) is a division in the Gotei 10 that is responsible for the maintenance, construction, and engineering of all structures and infrastructure within the Seireitei, as well as any deployment construction or demolition needs. Like the 4th Division, some members of the 8th are considered essential personnel and were kept away from combat during the Shadow Invasion, ensuring that the division didn't suffer many casualties. The current captains are Nitin Ruto and Lise Rockwell. Organization The 8th Division's organization follows the typical Gotei 10 organization, with two captains and lieutenants. Many of the 8th's members are non-combatants, despite the 'all Shinigami are warriors first' motto of the academy, and are instead responsible for the maintenance of the Seireitei. The 8th is one of the largest divisions in terms of enlisted personnel, and houses many Shinigami that are unfit for combat. Special Duties The 8th Division's main mission is the construction, engineering, and maintenance of the Seireitei and its infrastructure. Along with that, the 8th also houses combat engineers and demolition teams designed to deploy and construct essential structures needed in battle. Departments *'Normal Operations:' This department holds all new members of the 5th, as well as those that choose not to go into a combat specialty. The Normal Ops Department handles normal Shinigami duties, such as routine deployments to purify Hollows and deployments to perform Konso. Normal Ops Shinigami do not have any special uniform items. Nkosi Mubarak and Åke Stevensson are the department heads. *'Civil Engineering Corps:' The CEC is the department in charge of the design and construction of all infrastructure in the Seireitei, from buildings to plumbing to electricity. CEC Shinigami are highly specialized and considered essential personnel because of the advanced schooling they undergo- CEC Shinigami are required to have served in one of the 8th's other departments for five years, and receive three years of extra schooling. CEC Shinigami often work closely with the 9th Division. This department is also unique in that it has several sub-departments based on specialty. CEC Shinigami wear short, rose-colored vests over their uniforms. Both Nitin Ruto and Lise Rockwell co-head this department. :*'Materials Scientists:' Are a special group of CEC Shinigami that focus on the materials that make up structures in the Seireitei, and test strength, protection, and durability of said materials before they are approved for construction. Materials scientists wear patches depicting a rose colored hammer on their CEC vests. :*'Construction Engineers:' Are the CEC Shinigami that focus on planning and execution of any CEC project, and handle the logistics, drafts, and needs of any structural project. Construction Engineers wear patches depicting a black colored hammer on their CEC vests. :*'Electrical Engineers:' The electrical engineers have their focus in electricity and ensuring the Seireitei is powered properly- they construct and maintain power lines, electronics, control systems, and other electrical sources and needs the Seireitei has. Electrical Engineers wear patches depicting a gold colored hammer on their CEC vests. :*'Mechanical Engineers:' This branch focuses on the planning, construction, and application of mechanical and heat systems. Mechanical Engineers wear patches depicting a green hammer on their CEC vests. *'Utilities Department:' This department holds Shinigami trained in the intallation, maintenance and repair of infrastructure within the Seireitei, including electrical and heat systems and plumbing. They are also first responders in emergencies and recovery operations. They work directly under the CEC Shinigami, and this department is entirely made up of enlisted Shinigami. Utilities Shinigami wear specialized tool belts instead of obi, and tan boots instead of tabi or other footwear. They also wear rose colored stripes on the left shoulders of their uniforms. *'Architects:' The architects are the smallest department, and house Shinigami in charge of the planning and design of buildings, as well as overseeing the Construction Engineers during actual construction. The architects wear a white and rose cord over their left shoulders. Pieter Wait is the head of this department. *'Construction Department:' The construction department, whose members are colloquially referred to as 'Builders', is solely responsible for the construction and maintenance of any structures and buildings in the Seireitei. They work directly under the Architects and Construction Engineers, and are entirely compromised of enlisted Shinigami. Builders wear white stripes on the left shoulders of their uniforms. *'Combat Engineers:' The Combat Engineers are compromised of Shinigami from the other departments that receive extra training in combat skills and defense, as well as training for construction in warzones. Combat training was originally done through the 11th Division, but is now run through both the 5th and 3rd, one month in each. Combat Engineers wear specialized utility belts instead of obi, and patches depicting white hammers somewhere on their uniform. Consuela Valdez is the department head. Grounds The 8th Division's grounds are located right along the northwest wall of the Seireitei. The 8th's grounds are large and contain not only the regular division buildings (barracks, quarters, offices and a chow hall), but four warehouses, two materials processing facilities and the Engineering Academy. The 8th also owns three warehouses within the Seireitei, located near the central courtyard and the East and South Gates, which provide materials for emergency construction and surplus. Notable Members Recruitment Any Shinigami can join the 8th, but extra schooling is required for those that want to join one of the 'skilled' positions. Enlisted positions like the Builders or Demo squad require six months of extra training, the Combat Engineers require a year of service within the 8th prior to joining, and the Engineers require three years of extra schooling. Trivia *Many Shinigami in the 8th are older and less fit for combat, and joined to learn a trade so they could continue to support the military. *There is a stigma about the 'essential personnel' status of the engineers, and some Shinigami consider them cowards. *The original inspiration for this division is the USN's Seabees